


Mi - Cha (Beautiful Girl)

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Helloboy 2
Genre: Adventure, Bubbly/Talks a lot Korean girl -VS- an annoyed Nuada, F/M, Fae Culture, Female Original Character Mi - Cha, Original Korean Culture, Other OC Characters - Freeform, Supernatural Enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harajuku Girl meets Fae. </p><p>Prince Nuada’s life is turned upside down when he crosses paths with an easily excitable Korean girl who refuses to leave him alone.  Slowly, but not as slowly as he wants to admit, Mi - Cha worms her way in to his heart and neither one of their lives will ever be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi - Cha (Beautiful Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Canon/Au'ish. I'm not really sure where I'm going with it, but I really want Nuada to learn to love humans. He may or he just may learn to care for Mi - Cha. Just bare with me.

 

 

Dark, dank places had become a refuge for him after he'd left home all those years ago. He'd become accustomed to rotten stenches and sometimes he even welcomed them with open arms. Today was not one of those days. It wasn't like he could march up the stairs and make the people selling the fish take it away.

He wasn't considered royalty here and even if he was this was the Troll Market. It was a necessity for countless numbers of Fae to survive. So, he did the only thing he could do. He decided to leave for a couple of weeks. It'd hopefully be enough time for the distributors to change.

Maybe when he got back they'd be selling squid or shrimp. Or possibly, he'd find himself in a better mood and return sooner, being capable of enjoying the scent of fresh fish. Once outside, he inhaled the cool crisp air and exhaled it sharply. The heavy thud of his boots echoed on the pavement as he made his way across the parking lot. The sound turned in to swishing as the concrete became grass and he headed for the opening in the trees that he always used to go in to the forest.

It took him at least an hour to get to his usual camping spot. It was a flat area with a clearing of dirt directly in the middle of a circle of grass. He quickly found some wood and made a small fire in the clearing. He didn't start the fire for the warmth or for the light. It was for ambiance. The warm glow always reminded him of the home he'd had before he'd decided to leave it behind.

It reminded him of the many times his tribe used to sit around a fire and tell stories or play games. He only ever allowed himself to think about these things until that familiar sharp sting would begin. Then he'd shut it all down.

^^

"Aaaaaaw," Mi-Cha complained. She'd been excited since she woke up. Today was Friday and she had gotten her allowance today. That meant shopping, which meant buying the cute new bag that she'd been eyeing since last Saturday. "It doesn't make since."

The store was always open until eight. It was only six thirty. She'd run straight from school to here and now this. It was horrible. They were closed.

She couldn't save money!

She'd tried many times. It was impossible. There was make up and accessories and shoes and the list went on and on for her to buy. Each shop along the Harajuku Strip called her name. Teasing her, taunting her.

Each vendor table along the way drew her in like a fly to a light bulb. "Aaaaah... no Kawaii!" Miserably, she drug herself off the brick window seal of BBe Bee's (Pronounced Babies) and went in search of her favorite drink.

There was a reason why she had fallen in love with a certain coffee drink that was not sold in coffee shops.  #1:  She hated coffee shops.  #2:  She hated people.  +:  She preferred to make her own coffee and most coffee shops were against that.

 

 

No!!!!!!    & NO!!!!!!  

 

 

Her favorite drink was called Selfie Coffee and it could only be purchased from stands, mostly out side of convenient stores.  

 

Yay!  Selfie Coffee!!!!!!

 

 

Selfie Coffee came in two flavors.  Vanilla and Mocha.  She really liked the Vanilla.  The Mocha was too strong and it always left a bad after taste on her tongue.  Once a few years back a limited time line of Egg Nog flavored Selfie Coffee had come out, but it hadn't sold very well, so it was gone very quickly.  She never even had the chance to try it.  

With coffee in hand she started window shopping.  

   Well, it began as window shopping, then it grew in to full blown shopping.  "Accessories, Mi - Cha," one of the tellers said to her.  "You can't go wrong when shopping for them."  She couldn't have agree'd more.  She bought a new purple scarf and a yellow smiley face sticker.  Both of which she put on immediately after purchase.  

An hour later, she was happy to say that she hadn't bought too much and still had a decent amount of money in her pocket.  She skipped forward eyeing the racks of themed clothing pins.  The sound of her cell phone ringing made her pause.  

"여보세요 = yaw bo seh yo," she said.  Her mothers shrill voice came through the tiny speaker and the only thing she could think of was that she really needed to get a new cell phone.  The sound quality was horrible.  It sounded like her mother was in a deep tunnel or under water.    

"Where are you?"  Her mother loudly asked.  

"In Harajuku District."  Her lips puckered out in annoyance as her mother started hounding her for shopping too much.  She hadn't shopped in a whole week.  Except for school supplies, but she had really needed a new notebook and eraser.  After about ten minutes of impatient silence on her side she let out a large huff.  

"Ma!"  She said loud enough to cut through her mothers voice.  "I know how to save money."  More yelling.  "I know what I'm doing."  She rolled her eyes.  "Stop yelling."  More yelling.  "I'm hanging up now."  That got her mother's attention.  

"You so disrespectful."  Oh, she'd done it now.  "If your father were alive he'd come find you.  Bend you over his knee and spank your butt till red."

"Ma!"

"When you coming home?"

She helled her phone to her chest tightly and turned left, then right, then left again, trying to get her annoyance under control.  Finally, she put her phone back to her ear and said as calmly as she could, "I'll be home in a little while." 

"Fine, but you better be here before ten.  Other wise, I come looking for you."  Yeah right.  

"Can I go now?"

"DON'T BLOW ALL YOUR MONEY!"  

Mi - Cha sighed.  "Good bye," she breathed in to the mouth piece before she hung up.  Why did she always have to do that?  It was all the time and more often now than ever. She was twenty.  

She was grown.  Why couldn't her mother just let her live her life and leave her in peace?  Her mood was spoiled.  She left the store.

About an hour later she passed by a store that she referred to as The Red store.  There were lots of red clothes.  Even the carpet was red, so the name was fitting.  

 

 

For a second, she considered going inside to look around, but quickly realized it was closed.  As she started to walk away she heard a shuffling noise coming from around the corner.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter leaves you wanting more. I may add more to the chapter or just continue it as chapter two. I'll let you know. I will work on it tomorrow. I just wanted to get it out there. 
> 
> To support my work: Leave Kudos  
> To keep the story close: Bookmark It  
> To receive an a notification when it's updated: Subscribe to this story!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. (I appreciate comments very much *wink wink)


End file.
